


Breath

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breath. She closes her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 6x25 ["Aliyah"]

She stands on the balcony in a guest room in her father’s house—it has been too many years, and she no longer has a permanent room there. The sunset splashes its palette of colours across the sky, bathing her in warm light, and she looks north to DC with a heavy sigh.

Since the C-130 took her former team back to the States, there’s a part of her wondering if she chose right. She’s refused to acknowledge it all day, but in the silence it looms over her. She reaches down, pulling her badge from her belt and tracing the emblem with hesitant fingers.

A breath. She closes her eyes. Breathes again. She opens her eyes to desert evening and whispers a prayer in Hebrew. For now, she is home.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
